


night of the evening sun

by Sintharius



Series: music is our language of love [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: All Avengers are consumed by hatred, or so said the Cavern King.Instead, a certain Avenger finds his salvation in the form of a Caster.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: music is our language of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	night of the evening sun

**Author's Note:**

> Looked into FGO out of curiosity, ended up falling in love with one (okay, several) pairings in this game.
> 
> TIL Amasali actually existed in other forms outside of FGO.

“ _Master, is that… music? I hear music._ ”

“ _…that is amazing. I wonder whose music it is?_ ”

“ _I believe we have two musicians in our ranks. Cannot be anyone but them._ ”

“ _Don’t they hate each other? I’m pretty sure they would try to rip each other’s head off every time they meet._ ”

“ _Who cares what music it is! Just sit there and listen if you like it so much._ ”

***

Moonlight streams into the small bedroom, and a soft breeze gently waves the curtains.

Two musicians lay together on the queen size bed, with the light illuminating thick blond and silver hair. Slender fingers tap on the tiny keys of the toy piano as music floods the air, as exquisite as a true concert.

“ _Which one is this?_ ”

“ _…Piano Concerto No. 27 in B-flat Major._ ”

The blond musician smiles at the muffled voice of his companion. “ _Correct. Next one._ ”

Even as his fingers dance on the small keys, Mozart relishes in the feeling of having Salieri next to him. He can’t see Salieri from his position – prone on the bed with his elbow propping up his face – but the warm breath at his side, the weight over his midsection and their tangled legs tell him all he needs to know.

Another song. Another of his life’s work carved into his heart… and Antonio’s.

“ _…Piano Sonata No. 15 in C major._ ”

Mozart smiles. Even corrupted and twisted by the rumors into an unholy monster that is the Avenger next to him, Antonio Salieri can always be counted on to know his work inside and out.

His heart flutters at the thought of someone knowing his life’s work so intimately, and he briefly wonders if Salieri can feel his heart skipping. Though Salieri doesn’t give any sign that the man has felt it, if at all.

“ _This one is…?_ ”

“… _Adagio in B minor._ ”

Salieri’s fingers tease gently at the tips of Mozart’s long blond locks, an echo of when Mozart would tussle Salieri’s hair in life. At first he mourned the loss of Salieri’s smooth black hair, having been bleached white by Innocent Monster. Though in time, the silver strands and crimson eyes grew on him… now he appreciates the new Salieri all the same.

Even now as fellow Servants, Mozart still takes the chance to run his fingers through the coarse white hair every time they are alone together. And he likes to think that Salieri secretly likes it, but is either too proud or bound by the curse of being an Avenger to admit it.

If the Avenger madness is what prevents Salieri from hearing him, he will just have to make sure the Italian musician knows Mozart cares about him in another way.

He changes to another song, though Salieri speaks up just as Mozart gets a few notes out. “ _…Piano Sonata No. 15 in C major._ ”

“ _You know my music better than I, don’t you?_ ”

The other musician’s breath hitches softly, though he doesn’t say anything else. Mozart shifts to the side to weave his free hand into Salieri’s silver hair, feeling the minute tremors within his friend’s lithe frame. He lightly smooths down the strands in an attempt to comfort Salieri.

“ _Antonio… don’t cry._ ”

The thought of Antonio Salieri in tears terrifies Mozart, knowing that his death was what caused Salieri to become like this.

_I still want to hear your concert… Please stay with me, Amadeus-_

Salieri finally stops trembling, though he doesn’t let go of his grip on Mozart.

“ _…I’m not._ ”

“ _Okay._ ”

Mozart turns his attention back to the piano, desperate to find something to distract his friend. If Salieri can identify any song Mozart made… then it’s time to try something different.

He lets his heart guide his fingers, as a different tune – indistinguishable from the previous music to anyone else, but the differences to his own music is clear as day to Mozart’s ears – rapidly fills the air.

It’s a tune that he knows well, and he is sure Salieri knows it too. Carved into his own heart the same way Salieri lovingly let Mozart’s work be imprinted upon his.

“… _This…_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“… _This is… my music._ ”

It’s probably stupid to play one of Salieri’s own tunes to him, but Mozart loves the surprise and wonder in Salieri’s voice when he recognizes it. “ _Correct!_ ” He first met Salieri while the man was performing the very same song. _The beginnings of a beautiful relationship…_

_“Wrong.”_

The sudden shout startles Mozart. The musician turns to see his friend, only to see the confusion and hatred burning within the crimson eyes.

_“…No, that’s wrong. It’s wrong. I…”_

Salieri’s voice drops an octave, and a chill runs up Mozart’s spine. He knows the reason why; that Salieri the Servant was created from a fusion of the original Salieri (or a fragment of him, as he claims to be), the rumors surrounding Mozart’s death and the legend of the Man in Grey. That this is not his friend, but merely an entity of anger and hatred for Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart using the face of Antonio Salieri as a convenient mask.

“ _…I am not Salieri…_ ”

Salieri buries his face in his hands, and Mozart catches a glimpse of a red glow through his fingers.

“ _…but then, I am…_ ”

He knows that even now, with the changes in Proper Human History allowing Salieri to regain his senses somewhat, the Italian musician is still battling the influence of the Man in Grey on his every thought. The rage threatening to consume him for a single mention of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, erasing the identity of Antonio Salieri entirely-

“ _…I am…_ ”

Mozart’s hand moves from Salieri’s hair to his shoulder, pulling his friend closer. The tension in Salieri’s shoulder is palpable under his fingers. He wants to ease the pain evident on his friend’s face, anything to help-

“ _Salieri._ ”

And he presses his lips to the coarse hair of Salieri’s temple.

_You have never been anything but Antonio Salieri to me._

Ever since their reunion in Chaldea, Mozart has steadfastly refused to see the Avenger as anything else than Salieri the musician. Knowing that Salieri had fulfilled his request in the Russian lostbelt had only strengthened the feeling that his friend is still somewhere inside that amalgam of malice and hatred, even if the feeling is not mutual most of the time.

Most.

It was a while before something like _clarity_ seeps back into Salieri’s burning red eyes, chasing away the lingering shadow of the Man in Grey. Mozart quietly breathes a sigh of relief.

“ _Haha. What a dreadful face you’re making._ ”

A faint smile crosses Salieri’s lips, and Mozart fights back the urge to kiss it away.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

A choked off scream draws his attention just in time to see living metal withdrawing from Salieri’s sleeve. The musician winces, seemingly pained by the brief invasion of his Mystic Code. He was this close from giving into the Avenger rage and killing Mozart right then and there-

“ _It’s okay._ ”

He tugs at his friend, and the Avenger readily embraces his Caster companion. Mozart buries his face into Salieri’s silver hair, feeling his friend’s steady frame in his arms.

Come to think of it… Marie’s right.

_Mozart knows – has recognized it prior to his death, even – that his friendship with Salieri wasn’t completely platonic, to say nothing of the rumored hostilities that he had with the Italian musician. If he had to describe it, it would be something similar to what he had for Marie before… but different, in the way that someone else sharing the same passion would ignite in him._

_At some point after arriving in Chaldea, he quickly realized that Marie just doesn’t make him feel things the same way Salieri does. And she was quick to catch on, too – that even though Mozart was enthusiastic to rekindle their relationship in life, a part of him held on to Salieri as well._

_His constant attempts to taunt Salieri into chasing him around Chaldea – and he had to admit that it worked more often than not - was what sealed the deal for her._

“ _The opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. I think Mister Salieri still pursues you because somewhere deep down he still loves and cares for you, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._

 _Go to him. Tell him you care._ ”

With Salieri cursed and twisted like this, Mozart isn’t sure how much chance he has before the Man in Grey will inevitably rip either of them apart. But he wants to try, if only to make up the opportunity he and Salieri missed in life.

He reaches for the piano with his free hand, while still holding Salieri close with the other.

“ _Very well, next song._ ” Somehow he manages to say it without his voice breaking.

_Listen to me, Antonio. Listen to my heart. Listen to what I have to say to you._

Salieri has dozed off, mentally exhausted after the battle to fight off his murderous side. He stirs at the beautiful music, still content to languid in the embrace of his beloved Caster.

“ _C’mon, you know this one._ ” He wonders if he has to nudge Salieri awake, chance of being eviscerated be damned.

Crimson eyes meet Mozart’s emerald green. “… _Piano Concerto No. 24 in C minor._ ”

The moonlight makes Salieri’s hair glow, and something dawns inside Mozart. _God, I love this man._

“ _That’s right._ ”

When Mozart leans down to kiss the Avenger, Salieri doesn’t fight back.

***

“ _Hey, has anyone seen Amadeus?_ ”

“ _No idea… there was music late into the night upstairs, though._ ”

“ _Oh no, I have to get him out before Mister Salieri shows up!_ ”

“ _Speaking of which, I haven’t seen that other guy either. He seems to be gone entirely since yesterday._ ”

“ _Huh…_ ”

Inside a room in Chaldea, the soft sunlight of dawn illuminates two figures. One silver, one gold.

The master and the prodigy, together in peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://www.reddit.com/r/grandorder/comments/8ct6cu/amadeussalieri_you_are_you/) and [Legend of the Man in Grey](https://imgur.com/a/032AImX).


End file.
